


Galen - Captive of the circumstance

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Galen muses on the Force and it's influence over his life.





	

Galen found he believed more and more in the Force. The long and lonely hours in the lab, tuning and returning his instruments to the energy of the kyber crystals gave one a lot of time to think. 

Lyra had always believed. They visited Jedha on their honeymoon and she was in love with the place at once. The temple with its glittering columns of reflected glory. Where Lyra had seen glory, proof of her faith in those facets; Galen had seen energy. It fascinated him, but in utterly different ways to how it enchanted Lyra.

From that day, to her dying day, Lyra wore the scarlet of the disciples of the Whills. 

And from that day, Galen had found himself pondering the mysteries of kyber and the great potential it held. 

Looking back, he wished they had never gone there, never seen the temple. Perhaps there, he might never have started the research that brought him back into Orson Krennic’s attention. 

But that had been nearly twenty years ago. The last thirteen he had spent in Krennic’s captivity.

It was too late to regret that now.

Not that he could do anything but regret, in the dark nights of Eadu.

All he could do now was try to make up for all he’d done. 

To Lyra, to Jyn, to the galaxy itself. 

He had almost give up hope when a young, hot headed pilot come into his life. 

A Jedhean native. Someone with family ties to the rebellion, as Bodhi had confined in him after several long, late night conversations. 

Someone who had a way to get a message to Saw Gerrera. To the man who, he hoped, had raised his little Stardust in his absence. 

He toyed with the little holo-recorder, turning it this way and that in his palm. The Force was real. It had given him a path, a way to spring the trap he had spent so long laying. 

The Force had given him Bodhi, and hope. 

He stood, straightened his tunic and activated the recorder. 

“Saw, if you’re watching this then perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance.”


End file.
